


Prank Masters

by UnicornAffair



Series: Emma Gomez-Hart [18]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: April Fools' Day, Cranscott as Shelby and Ethan's parents, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, One Shot, parenting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: There's one holiday that rules in the Cranscott home, it's not Christmas...it's not Halloween, but April Fools' Day.Fluff Prompt By: Jadedsunshine <3





	Prank Masters

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trying to get better at doing one shots. Every couple of weeks or so my friends and I are challenging each other with writing prompts. Small things to take little breaks off of big projects. <3 this one is Holiday Fluff fic with the requirement of a child present. <3
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy! :)

Outside of the twins’ birthday, April 1st was always big in the Cranscott family. Christmas, Thanksgiving and Easter were always big on extended family and travel. Halloween and 4th of July became less about family and more about Shelby and Ethan hanging out with their friends. April fool’s day became the  _ Cranscott _ holiday, no grandparents, no friends. Billy and Jason wanted to make the day as  _ funny, _ and as special as possible for their kids...if anything, so they would pass down shenanigans to their future family. 

It started when the twins were around eight, Jason thought it would be funny to empty out an entire container of mayonnaise, wash it out and fill it with vanilla pudding. Shelby and Ethan were  _ horrified _ watching their father take a wooden spoon to the container and take one big glub of it to his lips. The horror only continued when Billy walked by, stuck his finger in the container and licked some “mayonnaise” off of it. Even now, Shelby and Ethan wouldn’t  _ touch _ the condiment. 

While in his heyday, Jason may be able to claim that he was the prank master, but in their adult life...Billy stole that title. Jason taped the handle of the sprayer in the sink to continuously go off whenever someone used it. Billy would go the extra level in irritation and mess with which lights turned on by which switches, go into the settings of the family computer and reverse the mouse settings. Not even his husband was safe, he would change the ringtones on his husbands phone to be the country songs Jason hated. 

_ Harmless  _ pranks.

What they didn’t realize was they created  _ monsters _ in their kids. Ethan and Shelby not only wanted to prank their fathers, but one another as well. 

Ethan scared the absolute hell out of Billy by taping an airhorn to his computer chair, so that when his father sat down the loud obnoxious noise would startle him. Sweet and innocent Shelby froze mentos into ice cubes for a shock to whoever wanted a cool beverage that April Fool’s day. While Ethan was asleep Shelby filled dixie cups of water, laid them all around his room, took his phone and set it on the other side of the room for a  _ fun _ fun wake up call. Knowing that his sister kept her phone on silent throughout the school day, Ethan put fliers all around the school with his sister’s phone number on; a tagline of  _ Spongebob voice contest. Leave a voicemail with your best spongebob laugh. Reward; $50 dollars.  _

The best damn $50 dollars Ethan was willing to give up to irritate the hell out of his sister. That was a month of allowance saved up in the making and 100% worth living through the pillow assault that came afterward. 

April 1st came around again like clockwork, the kids were now fifteen. Billy and Jason knew they needed to step up their game in order to compete in the same league as their kids. It was Shelby and Ethan’s competitive drive that continuously challenged the family to one up one another. An alliance was created, Billy and Jason promised;  _ promised _ that they wouldn’t prank one another in favor of trying to get their kids good. Little did they know, Shelby and Ethan made a temporary truce with one another to get their dads. Their family tradition had turned into an all out Cranscott war.

Jason was  _ very _ wary of every door handle he opened on his way out to do his morning jog. He half expected a bucket of water to be over the ledge. His mind raced, what would he do to get his dad? The kids were so damn smart, so damn innovative. No buckets of water, no shaving cream in his shoes, no fake spiders to try and get him. Jason was such a fool, what made him the biggest target in the house was his choice in haircare. After his morning jog he’d take a shower...only to learn the hard way that his terror twins changed out his shampoo for instant hair dye. Billy had a hard time  _ not _ laughing at his husbands purple locks. 

“You think this is funny? What goes around comes around” Jason sat at the kitchen table, smelling his orange juice before taking a sip. “Just remember that”

“Please” Ethan was all too confident, he and Shelby exchanged a look, they got their dad good that was for sure. “You guys are  _ fossils”  _ There was  _ no  _ way his dad’s could out prank the likes of himself and Shelby. In Ethan’s mind, the real prank war was between him and his sister. 

“Ah, don’t count us out just yet” Billy calmly spoke, not at all fazed by his son’s overconfidence. 

Shelby didn’t say a word, she only waited for Billy to take a sip of his coffee, only to spit it out immediately. Jason watched as his husband immediately went for the sink to get some water, flushing out his tongue from an awful taste. Replacing the sugar with salt, a classic, a rookie mistake to fall for. Damn, these kids were good. Real good.

But not good enough.

Those two kids thought they were  _ real _ smart,  _ real _ clever. Jason and Billy both knew that once Shelby and Ethan had left their humble abode they would turn on one another. Their ‘real’ competition. While Shelby and Ethan were going back and forth, likely getting their friends in on the Shelby vs Ethan competition they wouldn’t think what could their dads do. Ethan struck first by rigging her locker to trigger a silly string assault when she opened the door. Shelby and Hayley Park retaliated by sneaking into the boys locker room during gym class, to steal Ethan and Conner McKnight's pants and thus forcing them to have to wear their gym shorts to Mrs. Gomez-Hart’s class. She was  _ not _ amused. 

Thinking that the pranks ended when the school day ended, the twins returned home and locked themselves in their rooms. Jason and Billy knew their gamer obsessed son  _ all _ too well. “What the hell!?” In a panic, Ethan came out of his room in a fury to confront his father. “Where are my games?” While Ethan was at school, Jason replaced all of discs in Ethan’s case with children’s games; Paw Patrol, Barbie heroes, Snoopy’s grand adventure. Hair dye and silly string was one thing, but messing with his  _ playstation?  _

“Sold them” Jason shrugged, keeping a straight face, “You took April Fools too seriously this year, so”

“So you  _ sold them!?”  _ Ethan rested a hand on his forehead, reeling from the repercussions. “The hair dye was all Shelby’s idea! I had nothing to do with that!” Wow, it didn’t take much for Jason’s son to turn on his sister, “I saved up for those games for  _ months! _ C’mon! That’s not fair”

Jason waited an appropriate amount of time, slowly a smirk appeared on his face. “April Fool’s” As if he could  _ ever _ do that to his son, seeing him panic was just icing on the cake for the old prankster.

“Ah jeez” Ethan rested a hand on his chest, trying to calm his heart from beating so fast. “That’s  _ so _ not cool!” 

Before Ethan could ask his father where his games actually were and how he got a hold of baby games, the two heard a high pitched scream coming from Shelby’s room. Ethan’s eyes were wide, glancing over to his dad, “...What...?” If they pranked Ethan by hiding his video games, what the hell did the do to her?

“Oh, we put a cardboard cut out of the N-Zed boys in her closet” 

“Respect” Ethan offered his fist for his dad to bump, appreciating a good jump scare, and the sight of his sister coming out of her room in a flustered huff.

“Not,  _ funny!”  _ She tried her best to scold and pout out of this one, but her expression was enough to send Ethan and Jason in a fit of laughter. That’s what the holiday was about after all, not necessarily being  _ mean  _ to one another, but the joy, the laughter, poking fun, and making memories with family.


End file.
